peppafanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Assholes on Earth 2006
'''Assholes on Earth 2006 '''is the twenty-first episode of Season 11 of Peppa's adventures. Summary When Peppa mysteriously disappears, three mystery-solving groups- The Political Boys (Franklin D. Roosevelt and John F. Kennedy), Mystery Intoxicated (Bill Cosby, Jared Fogle, Jimmy Savile, Dan Schneider, and Jeffrey Jones), and The Three Dictators (Adolf Hitler, Joseph Stalin, and Attila the Hun)- are brought in to find her, each one ending in disastrous results. Plot The episode begins with Mayor Lion sitting in her office, when suddenly Mummy Pig and Daddy Pig run in and tell her that Peppa has disappeared. Mummy Pig explains that she went in to wake up Peppa and she was gone, and her bedroom window was wide open. Mayor Lion assures them not to make a big deal out of this, but Daddy Pig refuses to let that happen and calls a town meeting. At the meeting, Mayor Lion tells the town that she has decided to bring in an expert mystery-solving team called The Political Boys (made up of dead senators Franklin D. Roosevelt and John F. Kennedy) who promise to find clues as to where Peppa is. When they head out, however, they immediately begin to waste time, using ridiculously oversized magnifying glasses to point out every single little detail about everything, whether it’s important or not. They end up breaking into a building and find a spooky note from somebody saying that Peppa is being held captive in an old, abandoned mansion. As the two are leaving the building, however, they are caught and arrested for breaking and entering. Mayor Lion learns about the mansion, and with The Political Boys now in jail, she decides to call in the next best team of sleuths: Mystery Intoxicated (made up out of living and dead pedophiles Jared Fogle, Jimmy Savile, Dan Schneider, and Jeffrey Jones, and their talking pet sex offender Bill Cosby) and she sends them out to the mansion. When the gang reaches the mansion (which they all recall having sex with children in), Jared Fogle and Bill Cosby initially refuse to enter it, but they are bribed into it with their favourite snack, Cosby Crisps. While they are searching the mansion, they run into a monster (which is actually a lawyer, who they think is threatening to sue them), and it chases them around the house and through a series of hallway doors (which is a reference to the infamous Scooby Doo gag). Dan Schneider comes up with a plan, and they end up trapping the lawyer, who they try to "unmask", and he turns out to be... a bleeding skull who screams at them angrily. He says that he just wanted to ask them if they knew anything about Peppa's disappearance, and reveals that she was last seen at a McDonald’s. The gang leaves the mansion upon hearing this (but they forget to untie the lawyer, leaving him to slowly bleed to death) and they drive back to Mayor Lion, with the entire gang and Bill Cosby crowding around the phone, calling her and telling her about what they learned. They suddenly realize that nobody is driving the van, which then drives off the road and crashes at the bottom of the mountain and explodes, killing the entire gang. Annoyed at the gang's death, Mayor Lion finds one last team that can go to the McDonald's: The Three Dictators (made up out of famous dictators and fascists Adolf Hitler, Joseph Stalin, and Attila the Hun). The three go to the McDonald's and, after some bickering and minor slapstick, they decide to dress up as employees (which they do by sneaking in, killing three workers, and wearing their outfits). They head into the kitchen, where they are greeted by their boss who tells them to start prepparing the food, starting with the juice, which he was in charge of before. Upon hearing this, Hitler sneaks up behind him, and stabs him to death with a knife. After Stalin takes the knife and bops him on the head, and the three hit each other some more, they try to start working. When an employee comes in and becomes suspicious of the three, who clearly don’t know how to do their new job, Attila accidentally knocks a big bowl of sweet n sour sauce on her, and it burns her to death, much to the others annoyance. A frustrated Hitler hits Attila, and he stabs Hitler in the head with a spear as revenge, Joseph sees what’s happening and shoots Attila to stop him, causing him to fall on Hitler. At that moment, Peppa suddenly walks in, eating a wrap, and she is confused to see what’s going on. The Three Dictators are surprised to see Peppa, and Peppa apparently figures out who they really are when she rips off Hitler's mustache, much to his chagrin. Police cars, ambulances, and the townsfolk suddenly appear outside, and Peppa and The Three Dictators go outside and see what’s happening. Peppa is reunited with her parents, and she reveals that she was never kidnapped- Daddy Pig took her there last night and accidentally left without her. When she says this, Daddy Pig is arrested. The Three Dictators are promoted to official Peppatown police officers by Mr. Giraffe, but he accidentally rips out the spear lodged in Hitler's head, causing him to collapse dead, after which a horrified Atilla succumbs to his gunshot wounds and dies. Thinking they're just trying to avoid working, Joseph Stalin gets out a gun and shoots himself, killing him instantly. As everybody stares in shock, Mummy Pig concludes that this was "one crazy day" and everybody falls over laughing in traditional ''Peppa Pig ''style, and as the screen zooms out on them, the three dead dictators corpses are shown, Daddy Pig is shown being painted black and tazed by Mr. Giraffe, and the burning female worker crawls out of the restaraunt, crying out for help before dying herself. The episode ends. References in Popular Culture * The episode's title is a reference to an event that took place on October 25, 2006, in which residents of Hell came to Earth for Satan’s Sweet 16 party. The event was known as "Hell On Earth 2006". * The mystery-solving groups are obvious parodies of real life and fictional characters: **The Political Boys are a parody of The Hardy Boys book series. **Mystery Intoxicated is a reference to the Scooby Doo series, mainly the ''Mystery Incorporated ''series. The short intro that plays after Mayor Lion introduces them is also a parody of the latter show's theme song. **The Three Dictators are a reference to the classic slapstick group The Three Stooges. The title card introducing their portion of the episode is a parody of The Three Stooges title cards. Trivia * This is one of the few episodes to have a bad word in the title. * None of the users appear in this episode.Category:PA Category:PA episodes Category:Episodes where something bad happens